


From the Earth to the Morgue

by chemomantic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomantic/pseuds/chemomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's been gone for too long and Gerard can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Earth to the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because someone sent me the prompt "write a short story with 9 mcr song names in it" and i got a lil carried away.

Gerard had always had trouble falling asleep, but these past few weeks of rest had been especially brutal for him. Frank was gone, and not in the sense that he’d simply gone downstairs to play with his dog,  ** _Mama_** , but instead in the most dreadful way the word hinted towards.  _ **The light behind his eyes**_  had been switched off forever.

Frank was  ** _dead_**.

Gerard had never been in love before, had never believed that the hands of  _ **romance**_  could latch onto his heart the way it had, but with Frank, it was like all the pessimistic thoughts in his head had screamed ‘ ** _Make room!!!_** ' and instead filled his body with the  _ **sing**_ -song gift of love. He was pretty sure that at one point, the  _ **blood**_  in his veins had even begun to turn heart-shaped.

Gerard took a left turn down  _ **Cemetery Drive**_ , the road that, ironically, led to the same cemetery where Frank was buried at. It was around one in the morning, and Gerard’s bleak eyes were  _ **burn**_ ing  _ **bright**_  from inside the bruised areas surrounding his eyes. He proceeded to climb over the cemetery’s gate with ease, just like he and Frank used to in order to visit Gerard’s deceased grandma when they were  _ **teenagers**_.

"I wish you’d had told me that you didn’t love me," Gerard whispered to the chilled air around him, having had no trouble finding Frank’s grave in the dark. "I wish you’d said, ‘I change my mind, Gerard. _ **I don’t love you**_.  _ **Stay**_  away from me.’ It would’ve made you leaving me a lot easier,” he admitted, voice growing choked as he rested his cheek against the smooth, cold stone of Frank’s gravestone.

He kept silent for several moments, trying to remember the sound of Frank’s contagious laughter. It’d been too long since he’d heard it; he could no longer remember its correct pitch. “ _ **I’m not okay**  _anymore.  ** _The world is_  **just so  _ **ugly**_  without your smile, you know? And I fucking hate that I can’t be with you, I fucking hate the  ** _cancer_**  that’d been in your veins, and I—I want them to  ** _bury me in black_** , right next to you, Frankie.”

He’d spent half a year trying to accept the fact that he’d never feel Frank’s arms around him again, and he was tired, and all he wanted to do was  _ **surrender the night**  _and reunite with his lover—his sweet,  ** _demolition lover._**

And that was exactly what Gerard planned to do. He placed the  ** _gun_**  he’d been carrying against his head and didn’t bother counting _ **to the end**_  of three before he pulled the trigger.


End file.
